My Best Friend's Wedding
by drops of jelly
Summary: I've been given the oddest job on earth. I am a prosecutor for heaven's sake! Why do I find myself, Miles Edgeworth, planning Phoenix Wright's wedding to Franziska von Karma! ..And I didn't know he had such feelings for her... MilesxFran, NickxIris
1. An Epiphany

It's been too long since I've written a fanfiction. This will be my first story in about 3 years, and I hope I can provide my readers with a good story.

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

O-o-O-o-O

**First Turnabout**

"It's… all over… I can't believe it." The ace attorney lowered his head, then glanced at the lovely face in front of him through a glass wall.

"It's been too much, but that day had to come. I only wished it didn't have to hurt you like this." The person behind the glass responded with a regretful voice.

"The truth is, I don't know whether I can still stand in a courtroom ever again…"

"Don't say that. You're the reason why I…" the person behind the glass stopped.

*Silence*

"What were you going to say, Iris?" the attorney asked.

"You're a great lawyer, Mr. Wright. I'm proud of you. Ever since before, I always believed that you would become a great lawyer, so please don't tell me that you'd let my case stop you." Iris smiled gently onto him.

"Well, from now on, the future seems quite vague to me." He replied with a sad smile.

"The only direction to move from here on… is forward." Iris smiled.

Phoenix looked Iris in the eyes. He wanted so much to say something, but couldn't let the words out.

Iris wanted so much to embrace him and tell him everything will be fine, but her conscience repeatedly tells her that she no longer can reach him, and her heart constantly reminds her that she had no longer any right to do so.

"You didn't answer my question earlier Iris. What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Forget it. It's nothing. Thank you for visiting me. I'm so happy that you still do." Her eyes brimmed with tears or guilt and regret.

Deep in her heart, she still wanted to be part of his life. She hoped that one day when she would be set free, she could start over with him as friends, him as Phoenix Wright, and her as Iris of the Hazakura Temple.

"Hey Iris…" the lawyer placed his hands on the table.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" she asked.

"How do you know if a person is denying the fact that she or he's falling in love?"

"… Why would you ask me that?" she lightly blushed.

"Well, I know someone who needs a boost… well, before it's too late." He smiled.

"Why the sudden… change of topic?" she laughed lightly as her heart felt calmer.

"The only direction to move from here on… is forward, isn't it?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"I see Mr. Phoenix Wright had recovered..." Iris laughed heartily.

They both laughed.

"So, why is it almost too late for this someone you know?" she asked.

"I watched these kinds of stuff in movies! If he doesn't tell her how he feels, someone else gets her!" he suddenly burst.

"So, this someone you know is a man?" she smiled gladly.

"Not necessarily." He smirked proudly having to keep this a secret, as if he was a little boy who had an ultra-rare trading card and wouldn't show it to others.

"Hmm, before someone else gets the girl, he should confess to her, you say.." she thought of this.

"…" Phoenix had suddenly realized something and traced a smile over his lips.

"THAT'S IT!!! Thank you Iris! You're brilliant!!!" he laughed.

"Mr. Wright, I didn't even do any…" she laughed and was very happy to see that somehow, her Feenie hadn't changed much since college. He still had that energy and impulse when he set his mind onto something.

"Iris you're the best! Thanks, see ya later!" he dashed out of the Detention Center.

Iris sighed happily as she watched him out the door.

Phoenix had a little plan, but he couldn't believe why he suddenly thought of doing this.

He didn't know why boosting this someone he knew over confessions of love ever crossed his mind… He realized he was sort of playing matchmaker, and acting like Pearl, and with the enthusiasm like Maya's.

He had one thing to do…

Woo and propose marriage to Franziska von Karma… without dying by **whip slashes** of course.


	2. A Reminder

I deeply thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Here's the next chapter.

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Second Turnabout**

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK I, FRANZISKA VON KARMA WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH A FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOLHARDY FOOL LIKE YOURSELF, PHOENIX WRIGHT?!!!"

…And then came an infinite amount of whippings.

"Hey!" *slash* "Stop!" *slash* "Franziska!" *slash*

"Be quiet you insolent fool!" she barked, continuing to whip him.

"Agghhh!!" Phoenix's eyesight was fading.

"Franziska, what're you up to this time, I can't study these case files properly if you're going to keep hitting an innocent bystan.." he paused.

It was Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

"E.. Edgeworth! H-Help!" Phoenix half-consciously squealed.

Edgeworth closed the door without a word.

"GAAAH!" and the slashes continued.

"It looks like you have realized that the end is near, Phoenix Wright! What a shame for an end such as this!" Franziska continued to blindly whip anywhere with a trace of Phoenix Wright in it.

O-o-O-o-O

"You.. You did what?!" Miles Edgeworth banged his fist on the table of the local Eldoon Noodle Cart.

"Hey! Stop picking on me okay? I've got enough of that from Franziska today." Phoenix's right hand was trembling, trying to hold his chopsticks right.

"You asked her on a date… If her father were alive to see this…" Edgeworth secretly grinned sinisterly.

"Ack! No! Stop that!" Phoenix dropped his chopsticks.

"Why the heck would you do something crazy like that?" Edgeworth took a spoon and sipped up the ramen soup.

"Well… uh… I sorta think she's… well, you know… kinda cute." Phoenix did a sheepish smile, like how he would in court when he bluffed things without evidence.

"Right." Edgeworth didn't buy it and ate some of his ramen.

"It's true you know… I do like her a lot, and I've always had, ever since a year ago." He had a melancholic but bittersweet look on his face.

There was a long pause over the two of them.

"No way… NO WAY." Edgeworth looked like he was about to punch Phoenix in the face, like a shocked older brother would when he discovered that his best friend had feelings for his little sister.

"I was quite intrigued at first… I thought she came here to beat me and get revenge for her father, and I decided to play along her game. I admired her passion, and she was very beautiful too. She was quite feisty but a bit careless, you know, like how you can't just leave her alone…" Phoenix smiled.

Edgeworth couldn't say anything back. He thought the same way of her as well, and agreed with Phoenix deep down.

"When I learned that she didn't come to avenge her father but came to avenge you, I was a bit angry, and envious of you. I somehow wanted her to do something like that for me too." Phoenix continued.

"…Are you really in love with her?" Edgeworth asked and tapped his fingers lightly on the table.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied, with a rather serious look.

Edgeworth thought about the whole thing, and tried to digest every single thing Phoenix said. He couldn't conceive the thought of Franziska getting married.

He remembered his childhood days with her, how he always watched over her and spent time with her during the absence of Manfred von Karma, which must pretty much most of her life.

Edgeworth felt bitter. He felt like he was about to let go of something very important, a part of his life, a part of who he was, and he had to give her up to Phoenix Wright, his very good friend.

He treasured both people, and now, he realized, he would become what they call...

The Third Wheel

"If you really are THAT in love with her, that means... you're not scared of countless whippings a day?" Edgeworth said, with a rather serious look on his face.

"..... *****gulp***.... **I'm prepared!" Phoenix said with gusto, but deep down, he was weeping for himself.

_This guy is unbelievable!!!_ Edgeworth thought to himself.

"If that's the case then..." he started.

"You'll help me?!! Ah! I knew you would come to realize how crazy I am about her Edgeworth!" Phoenix laughed.

"H-hey, I didn't say I would!" Edgeworth leered at him.

"..." Phoenix looked down.

"She's usually available on Fridays at 5 pm onwards. She hates humid places, or restaurants that smell like the food they serve. She won't tolerate punctuality issues, and..." he paused, looking at Phoenix who was about to melt with eagerness (or nervousness).

"... and her favorite flowers are white roses and blue tulips." he cleared his throat.

"Edgeworth you're the best!" Phoenix laughed, and hit his back. Edgeworth was sipping his noodles, but choked on them.

The both parted ways, and went home.

Wright and Co. Law Offices

March 2 8:00 pm

"Nick! You're back!" Maya clasped her hands together and smiled brightly, greeting him.

"Hey Maya, I don't see Pearls anywhere..." he looked around.

"Oh, she took a vacation just this morning. She asked me not to tell you cause... she said she wanted to leave us alone for a while, she said." she murmured with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Pearls... never-ever changing any bit..." Phoenix laughed lightly and sheepishly.

"And what the heck happened to you!! You're covered in bandages!" she stared at his face the most, where the damages were done most.

"Well, I met Franziska this morning and..."

"Oh, I get it." Maya laughed.

"Oh, and I was planning to ask her out today, but it didn't work out."

"Nick, that's wonderful for you! ...Maybe not." her smile faded when she heard him groan.

"What's gotten into you? Why'd you ask her out so suddenly?" she asked.

"I have this plan you see..." he whispered into her ear.

Maya beamed a huge smile and clapped her hands rapidly.

"Nick you're a genius! Oh Mr. Edgeworth would be so surprised! But I can't believe you're going to actually do this, I can't wait!" Maya said.

"He decided to help me set the date up, and it'll most probably be this Friday. I have to get those flowers fresh by then." he smiled lightly.

"I get to help too right?!! If Mr. Edgeworth is sort of like Ms. Von Karma's dating guardian, then I'll be Nick's Dr. Love!" she felt like a hero of justice of some sorts, standing up and putting her hands on her waist.

"Hmm, I suppose it'll be okay for you to help, after all, we'll need all the people we can have for this plan to succeed." said Phoenix.

Prosecutor's Office – Miles Edgeworth

March 2 8:05 pm

"Yes, reservations for two. 7:30 pm would be perfect. Oh, and make sure that no other people are left in the restaurant... Yes, there should be no rock bands. I want a string quartet instead, and candlelight would be better... Theme colors?..."

Franziska von Karma entered the office to inquire about a certain article recently.

"... Dark and Light Blue, and a few touches of White..."

She stood directly in front of his desk, arms crossed, her fingers on her right hand grasping her left sleeve.

"Yes, not necessarily jazz music for the night…"

*ehem*

"That'll be all, thank you." He placed down the phone.

"Are you some kind of wedding planner now, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska glared at him like she always would.

"No. You're going on a date on Friday." He looked for a folder inside his drawer. He knew directly what she needed after one look at what she placed on his desk.

"What date, Miles Edgeworth? I simply have no time for such foolishly foolish foolishness!" she raised an eyebrow.

"You sit down, eat food and talk about each other." He didn't remove his eyes from the file he had just found.

"Of course I know that, but what are you trying to pull?!" she asked heatedly.

"You'll need a serious time off with someone too you know. You're going to have to get married someday. You can't stay prosecuting aimlessly all your life."

"You're insane, Miles Edgeworth. Feelings are unbecoming of a von Karma!" she snapped right back at him.

"You're still human you know. You have feelings. You have to get out sometime." He looked at her now.

"Stop treating me like a child! Don't tell me what to do!" she mumbled.

Edgeworth grasped the file tightly in his hands. Of all things, he would never treat her like a child anymore. He had a hard time looking at her that way…

Looking at her as his younger sister… sort of.

She looked like a woman to him there in front of his desk, more than ever before, insisting she had her own decisions to make, reminding him of her independence.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm only saying that it'll be harmless to go on a date once in a while you know." He sighed and tried to smile a little.

"… I suppose… It is harmless." She stared at his persuasive half-smile which she found quite irresistible.

"Good. Friday at 7:00 pm, you'll be fetched at your house." He stood up, walked over and handed the file to her.

She looked at him in the eye for a moment.

"Hmph…" she cocked her head away.

He took his light magenta coat and put it on, and took an umbrella after seeing the light downpour outside through his wide office window.

"It's raining again today… What plan do you have for tonight?" she watched him about to exit.

"I think I'm going to finish a report for the last case this week, then get some sleep." He dryly replied.

"I see. Well then, I will see you tomorrow, little brother. Good day." She walked forward and exited before him while he held the door for her.

He started to walk the opposite direction of the hallway.

"If Papa were alive to see you now… I wonder what he would say… If he were to see the prosecutor you are today…" her voice lightly echoed through the empty hallway that dark, rainy night.

He didn't reply.

"He would be right if he thought you were a fool of a prosecutor…" she said.

He lightly scoffed, agreeing.

"But he would be… a fool, if he didn't realize how much you've grown, and become a better man…"

Franziska briskly walked back to her office after having said that.

Miles Edgeworth turned back to watch her walk away.

_I didn't know… that she could ever say such mature things… After all these years, she can still surprise me after all._ The prosecutor thought deeply to himself.

Then he remembered Phoenix Wright, her suitor, his ally, his friend.

_I can't believe I'm doing this… Am I an idiot?_

*Franziska's door shut*

_Yes… I must be an idiot._

**To be continued**


	3. A Re Introduction

Yes! I will definitely finish this story! Here's the next chapter!

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Third Turnabout**

"What in the…" Franziska von Karma was slightly dumbfounded, looking at the beautifully decorated restaurant, holding her fresh bouquet of half-bloomed white roses and blue tulips.

Phoenix was also dumbfounded, almost jaw-dropped dumbfounded in fact. He was about to cry, trying to think of how much Edgeworth spent on this gig, and how he was going to charge the expenses to the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Sigh.. for the love of friends..

Phoenix lead the beautifully dressed prosecutor to her chair, at their table in the middle of the dimly lit restaurant, afterwards he sat in his own chair.

Miles Edgeworth, watching from outside, felt that his job was done for the night. He went inside his black Mercedes and drove off.

"Alright, Phoenix Wright, I understand you wanted to ask me out, but I didn't know you'd go this far." Miss von Karma looked at Mr. Wright.

"Believe me, I didn't expect this job well-done either." He laughed nervously.

"So, what is your purpose of bringing me out here today? Unfortunately my whip had gone missing since this morning, and my spares had been left back in Germany, so I have to do the talking myself." She sighed and leaned back her chair with crossed arms.

"You see, the reason I brought you out here today is to get to know you more of course. Ever since last year when you came, you really caught my interest, and yes you did scare me a bit." Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Caught your interest? How so, Phoenix Wright?" she leaned in closer to him.

"Uhh… erm… ehh…" he stammered.

A waiter, er I mean, waitress in a tailcoat entered and brought in their appetizers on a silver tray.

"Nick! Hang in there!" Maya quickly winked at him and coached him on what to say.

"Uh, I wanted to know more about you. We did go through a lot of things together, and I wanted us to get along." Phoenix said.

"Get along… with you? You're kidding, right?" Franziska laughed.

"Yes. Franziska von Karma, it's strange… I don't know how but…" Phoenix, without thinking slip his hand across the table and took Franziska's..

"I've caught myself staring at you for numerous times, thinking of you some times of each day, and even hoped for a day like this to come… I like you okay, and I'd like us to be friends, and maybe… even more." He looked at her –after gathering ounces of courage beyond his normal capacity.

"……………" her face went blank, as if she would see a ghost.

"I've heard that you hate to be emotional, and I might not be your type or anything but…" he started.

"What are you trying to do… Mr. Wright?" Franziska von Karma's voice became unbelievably softer, and hesitant.

"………….."

There was a long pause.

"Franziska… I" Phoenix started.

"Alright. I shall go out with you. I commend you for your courage to ask me this." She smiled her usual devious smile.

"Yes! I mean, great! I'll start seeing you often then?" he smiled.

"Y-y-yes." She sighed but smiled.

Phoenix was glad. By that moment, and judging by her way of replying, he suspects that Franziska believes there is a cause to his sudden chain of actions towards her, and she intends to play along, and find out in the process.

Judging from her responses, she doesn't know his true motive of asking her out, but she plans to discover it.

O-o-O-o-O

_Well what do you know… She can't be that bad of a woman either. Ms. Von Karma is still after all, human. She's not a bad date either. We actually had a good time together._ Phoenix thought to himself walking her to her car.

"Phoenix Wright… What made you ask me out on a date anyway? My elder sister used to tease me all the time how stiff and scary I was… That no man would ever dare ask me out… You would be… the first who actually went out with me after I whipped you so much."

"Hey, your sister told you that? That's not very nice." He laughed.

"Well… It is quite true…" she averted her eyes.

"Franziska, look at me."

She slowly turned to him.

"You're a strong and lovely woman. What your sister said isn't any bit true. Any man would be.. a fool, to not see what truly is inside you. You are human, not a steel hearted robot!" he said ever-so honestly.

"… I won't say thank you." She pouted.

"I'm not really expecting that. I won't flatter myself." He laughed.

She smiled at him.

_Edgeworth you idiot! Look at what you're missing now!_ Phoenix chuckled.

"Goodnight, Phoenix Wright." She started her engine.

"Have a good night as well, Franziska." Phoenix closed her car door.

Criminal Affairs Department

March 6 10:30 am

Miles Edgeworth was receiving a couple of new files from Detective Gumshoe, talking with him by the water dispenser. Franziska von Karma entered the room and walked slowly towards the dispenser to refill her pitcher for her office.

Edgeworth began to stare at her, noticing a change in her appearance.

Her face glowed with health, her skin was looking more healthy and she was actually wearing a rather acceptable… err, good smile. She wasn't wearing her usual long, puffy sleeved clothing. Rather, she was wearing a white blouse with the usual von Karma frills and that blue gemstone, with a powder blue blazer and her black gloves, and a powder blue skirt, with light-toned stockings instead of her usual dark brown ones, and white 1 ½ inch heeled office shoes. Her hair was kept well, and her bangs were held in place with a lovely blue hairpin.

She looked absolutely… unlike her normal evil self. Well, except for the part about her whip of course. She will never lose that.

"You look… different… Really different Ms. Von Karma!!" Detective Gumshoe held his cup of coffee, trembling.

"So what, Scruffy? Don't I have the right to dress differently once in a while?!"

*whip* *slash* *whip*

"AGGH!" Gumshoe collapsed.

"Good morning Miles Edgeworth. I see you still have the usual stressed look on your face!" she smirked at him.

"……… Good Morning Franziska." He blandly replied, trying to hide that he was stunned for a moment. She looked like a doll, minus her whip and scary smirk.

_If this is what Wright does to all the women he dated… I would not be surprised if the world ended anytime soon._ He thought.

"How did yesterday go?" he asked as they walked toward her office.

"It was a good night. He's not bad. I know now why you both are good friends." She laughed.

"Hnn.." he replied.

"You know… He's the only one who ever asked me out. It feels really good." She looked at him.

"He is crazy… Wright." He lightly chuckled.

"I think this relationship will be interesting. I'd like to keep going. I wonder where we'll be going tonight…" she placed her index finger under her chin, thinking.

"You're going somewhere together tonight as well?" he asked.

"Yes. In fact, we're not going to a restaurant. I'm stick of always sitting down in one place like that. I wonder what kind of places you Americans like to go… Maybe Phoenix Wright would like to see those baseball games or something…"

_You'd still be sitting down during those..._ he thought.

Edgeworth could almost laugh at what he was seeing. His "elder sister" being oh so worried about the feelings of another man, his very good friend on top of that.

"Miles Edgeworth… You both have been friends for a long time haven't you?" she turned to him.

"Well, yes, since grade school." He replied.

"Then, tell me what kind of movies does he like!... Or, what kind of date spots he would like to go to… Or how I should act like… You know I'm not good at these things… right, little brother?"

"I moved in with you all during my ninth year didn't I? I wasn't with him during his high-school or college days."

"… Fine. But you will train me to be… a normal lady… how to date men like you. Tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" she insisted.

"Shouldn't you consult a book for that?... _Dating for Dummies_ was it?..."

"Foolish books fool fools who are foolishly foolish to simply foolishly believe their foolishness."

"I don't know any better, but maybe I can help you, a little bit. Tell me where your date spot is. I'll bring you there and maybe… give you a few tips." He sighed.

"Brilliant Miles Edgeworth! Good little brother!" she walked briskly back to her office.

"Hey! I'm not a canine species, Franziska. If you want a dog, just summon Missile!" he walked behind her.

"No Miles Edgeworth! Stay! Stay! I'm busy today." She grinned her usual Franziska smile.

"Oh dear…" he sweat-dropped.

Detention Center

March 6 11:30 am

"Mr. Wright, you're here to see me again? I'm so glad." Iris flashed one of her sweetest smiles to Phoenix Wright.

"Yes. I was hoping to see you today as well, Iris." He replied.

"I'm quite honored that you'd visit me, or even take notice of me, even after all that happened." She blushed.

"Well, we've been through a lot… really. I'm just glad that I got to know you, and I don't want you to be alone like this." He laughed.

"…Thank you." Her eyes shone.

She was happy to know that despite there was no relatives left on this world except for Pearl who barely knows her, it was safe to say she still had Feenie.

"So, when will you be set free of this place,… Rissie?" he smiled.

"It would still be quite sometime…" then she gasped with her hand over her mouth.

A tear spilled off pf her eye when she heard her new nickname. It wasn't Dollie or Dahlia, but rather, dear Rissie.

Phoenix thought he did something wrong. He sweat-dropped and blushed.

"Oh… Feenie…" she sobbed happily.

He was relieved.

"There there, it's alright. I'm Phoenix Wright, and I'll be here waiting for you."

"My name is Iris. Maybe if I'm worthy enough, I will wait for a 'yellow' ribbon around the old oak tree."

Phoenix touched the glass that separated them. She touched his hand over the glass in return. They both laughed lightly.

"If only that someone I know could experience this kind of happiness." Phoenix laughed.

"I'm quite curious about this 'someone you know' Feenie. I'd like to hear about this person!"

"Hmm… Alright then Rissie!"

Phoenix told his plan to Iris. They both laughed occasionally, and talked with each other so naturally, like back in their college days. It was quite nostalgic.

"So, you plan to stage a wedding with Ms. Von Karma? Is she taking this seriously? I'm quite worried about this."

"Judging from her responses and her whip… We're becoming good friends. And, I think she's slowly finding out what I'm planning but she's playing along for now until she's sure of it."

"Ms. Von Karma appears to be quite a bright woman. I believe she would see through your actions as well, Phoenix. But, what if she doesn't? What if you hurt her instead? This is quite a risky game you're playing." Her eyes reflected concern.

"I believe in Franziska, Iris. I believe in the two of them, that's why I decided to pull this crazy stunt in the first place." His eyes reflected determination.

"Then, let's all hope for the best. I'll pray for the success of the three of you!" she sighed in a good manner.

"I guess I'll be a little busy today then. I'll see you again soon, Rissie." Phoenix stood up.

"It was great to finally see you again after all these years, Feenie." She blushed and tilted her head as she usually did. Man did that let Phoenix's heart flutter.

o-O-o-O-o

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law… Ready to take on Ms. Von Karma…!" he breathed in and out, then walked through the doors to the theater with the tickets in his hand.

**To be continued**


	4. A Moment

"_If I listen long enough to you_

_I'd find the way to believe that it's all true_

_Knowing that you lied straight face_

_While I cried"_

-The Carpenters

Err… Quite bored, so I'll just keep writing. Here's the next chapter! Sorry for being a bit late. It's longer though.

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Fourth Turnabout**

Miles Edgeworth's House

March 7 12:01 am

"Oh, what brings you here this late?" the dark-haired man stood at his half-open front door, eyeing the woman with a depressed expression who stood in front of him.

"Why are you still awake at this hour Miles Edgeworth?" she looked him from top to bottom. He was wearing a black polo and white pajamas, his hair was dripping with water, and she could smell a distinct pine and cool water scent from him.

"I… couldn't sleep." He replied, looking away.

"I thought those nightmares of your have gone away. What are you afraid of now?" she asked.

He looked at her intently.

"Enough about me. What are you here for?" he opened the door and let her in.

"I… don't really know myself. Now that I'm here anyway, I'll stay for a while." She stepped in and sat down on one of his white sofas.

"How did the date go earlier?" he mixed in some tea leaves in one of the china teapots he collected.

"… The movie was good. It was an action movie… with a bit of romance." She replied, sighing.

_Are you really happy with this lonely game we play…_ the stereo played a soft melody.

"What makes you sigh like that?..." he poured in the hot water.

"Miles Edgeworth… I felt nervous… holding his hand." She pouted off the words.

"…" he smiled endearingly.

"Is that it?"

"Feelings are unbecoming of a von Karma!" she rubbed her cheeks as if to wipe her blushing away.

_We tried to talk it over but the words got in the way.. We're lost inside this lonely game we play… _

"Okay." He set a teacup of steaming hot fragrant tea in front of her.

"Miles Edgeworth…" she looked down into her teacup.

"What is it Franziska?" he sat down on the couch beside her setting the teapot and cups.

She lay down on his lap, without any word.

"… Is there anything wrong Fran.."

"It's been quite a long time, since we had spent time with each other like this, little brother." She smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

"You're just tired today. That's all." He spoke calmly.

He remembered her when she was younger, and how they studied together and pointed out each other's mistakes, hiding each other's mistakes, comforting each other…

_Thoughts of leaving disappear each time I see your eyes… _

And he remembered he was about to let her go soon.

"Phoenix Wright is a good man. You'll be fine. You don't have to change yourself. He you really love each other, you'll accept each other." He said.

"Maybe you're right. But someday… If he was really the man for me, I'd like t be able to.. kiss him like lovers would normally do." She mumbled.

"…" he felt his heart break a little there. He knows that she never had her first kiss yet.

"That time will come Franziska." He looked at her peaceful face. He was quite envious about how she could fall sleep soundly like that.

He stroke her pale blue hair softly, then dipped his head to peck at her forehead, like how he did when they were younger… when Franziska needed someone to hold on to, and someone to hold on to her.

He closed his eyes and neared his lips onto her forehead, when the damp fringe of his dark hair ticked her eyelids and cheeks as he leaned closer, and then she tilted her head upper in reaction.

His lips had accidentally pressed onto hers in that one single moment, and he instantly jerked away.

He licked off the strawberry-watermelon flavor of her lip gloss off his lips, then wiped it furiously.

_What have I done?..._ he thought.

She was still asleep on his lap, ever so soundly.

_And no matter how hard I try to understand the reason why we carry on this way… _

He lifted her slender, little body and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed, took off her white shoes, and slipped off her blue blazer, then covered her with the sheets and comforter.

He sat on the bed for a moment, and tried to reflect on what just happened.

_It was an accident. Yeah, just an accident… but… No. She's always been the sister you've always looked out for Miles. She's just the sister…_ he thought, trying to comfort his breaking heart.

Miles Edgeworth's House

March 7 8:30 am

"Mmmf.." Franziska smelled the scent of the bed sheets as she fluttered her eyes open, then she realized where she was the whole time.

She got up and checked the time.

"Hmph… He could've driven me home while I was sleeping… Although… it might be too scary then." She mumbled.

She put on her blazer and shoes and stepped out of the bedroom. She climbed down the stairs to find her little brother sleeping like a baby on the white couch in the living room.

"Miles Edgeworth, sleeping in on one morning? Haha. Unbelievable." She muttered.

To her right there then, he looked, dare she thinks it? Cute.

No. As she looked closer, she saw a man in a semi-unbuttoned black polo with rolled up sleeves, sleeping on one folded arm, with closed eyes, yet having a rather sad sleeping expression.

He wasn't just cute to her. She had to admit.. He was heartbreakingly handsome there.

She shook her head and walked to the coffee table, wrote a little note to tell him she left, then went out the door.

Wright and Co. Law Offices

August 25 2:00 pm

"Nick! Today's the day!" Maya hopped cheerfully towards Phoenix.

"Hey! You don't have to make such a fuss, it's kinda embarrassing you know." He smiled nervously.

The doorbell rang. Maya went to get the door.

Phoenix opened it to see Miles Edgeworth, arms crossed, and Franziska von Karma, wearing a shiny gemmed silver ring on her finger.

"I was told that you both are already engaged. Am I hearing the truth, Wright?" Edgeworth tapped his fingers on one arm.

"Just in time Edgeworth! You'd be perfect for the job!!" Phoenix exclaimed, then tapped Edgeworth's shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'perfect for the job'? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nick picked you to be his best man, and the Wedding Planner!" Maya said it so excitingly as if she screamed it out.

"W-W-W-Wedding.. P-Planner?!! WHAT?!" If it weren't for his remaining amount of sanity, he would've leaped off the building saying that.

"Miles Edgeworth, Nickie *ehem* and I agreed to this long ago. You'd be the perfect planner. You're the one who knows us the best, so you'd be most suitable." Franziska smirked, placing her hand with the shiny ring on her waist.

"Yeah Edgeworth. You set us up the perfect first date, so, why not plan our whole wedding?" Phoenix laughed.

"No. NO WAY." The same reply he had first when he learned of Phoenix's 'hidden feelings' for Franziska.

"Aww, come on Mr. Edgeworth! You're a smart, reliable friend, that's why Nick and Ms. von Karma picked you!" Maya said.

"… But!" he mumbled, looking at Phoenix's pleading smile, and Franziska's serious face.

"See? They NEED you Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya spoke for the 'couple'.

There was a brief silence.

"…… What other choice do I have." He sighed.

Phoenix placed his arm over Edgeworth's shoulders, Maya shook his hands and Franziska pat his head.

"That's my little brother." She continued to pet him.

"I'm not a canine species, summon Missile instead!" he cried.

"So, let's start scheduling the date, Nickie. The sooner the better!"

"But Frannie, if the wedding comes sooner, it'll be harder for Edgey, err I mean Edgeworth to plan it! Things will be rather rushed." He laughed.

"Oh, that wouldn't be so much of a bother to him, won't it Miles Edgeworth?" she smirked at him.

"… You look like an old couple talking about their grandchildren's wedding." He cleared his throat, about to laugh.

"Well, let's start the planning, shall we?" Maya suggested, bringing out a couple of bridal magazines, and a cake model book.

"Maya, where did you get these?" Phoenix asked, as he took one of the magazines and browsed through them.

"Oh, Sister Bikini lent me these. I had no idea she collected a lot of these magazines! 'I love collecting little picture books from the big city!' she said!" Maya replied cheerfully.

_Man.. If this is how everything's going to run, we're in big trouble! Just looking at these magazines is making my face go green…_ Phoenix thought.

"Nickie, are you alright? *whip*" Franziska tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eek! Yea, sure I am Frannie!" he laughed nervously.

"You both are such an interesting couple." Edgeworth raised an eyebrow as he flipped through another magazine's pages.

"Thank you Miles Edgeworth. I never thought I would actually end up marrying this foolishly foolish fool." She pinched and stretched Phoenix's cheek.

"I'm going to contact a professional planner for this. This idea is crazy." Edgeworth stood up.

"Hey, contact all the people you need, but don't charge it on me! I asked only you to be our planner, so those expenses are outside my own decisions, alright Edgeworth?" Phoenix told Edgeworth.

"I'll do this favor only once Wright, and since it's both of you who asked." He regretfully mumbled back.

"Alright!" Phoenix smiled back.

"Oh look at the time. I shall have to return home and finish up some paperwork." Franziska glanced at her watch.

"I have to get going as well Wright. I'll talk to you again another time." Edgeworth stood up, taking a bunch of magazines.

"Alright. Drive safely." He walked them to the door.

"Oh, before anything else, can I have a short word with you, Frannie?" Phoenix turned to Franziska.

"A minute, Miles Edgeworth?"

"I'll be in the car waiting." He nodded.

Phoenix led her to the kitchenette.

"I knew this talk would come sooner or later… Phoenix Wright." She smirked.

"I knew you would have noticed a long time ago Franziska." His face grew confidently serious.

"What are you really planning? Why are you messing with us like this?..." she glared at him.

"Hey! Easy there!..." he trembled at the sight of her pulling out a brand new whip out of who knows where.

"I will listen to your story before I turn you into human sashimi of course." She raised an eyebrow, grinning.

_Yes, she's back to her normal self alright…_ he sweated bullets.

"I've noticed this for quite sometime. I want the truth from your own lips." He started, crossing his arms, and leaned his back towards a white colored counter nearby.

"What are you driving at Phoenix Wright?" she asked.

_This feels like a Magatama interrogation…_ he begins to see five red trick locks surrounding her.

- Attachment and Attraction -

"You have a certain attachment to him, don't you Franziska?" he shot her with the first question.

"Attachment? Feelings are unbecoming of…" she was cut off then.

"a von Karma?... I don't entirely think so. You yourself have proven it wrong recently." He followed.

"Really?... Then, do you have evidence that I have proven this philosophy wrong Phoenix Wright?" she scoffed.

"I do. In fact, it's easily accessible." He took her hand with the silver ring on it.

_Take that!_

"You didn't just date because you suspected me… didn't you? You dated me because you considered my feelings."

"Ha, don't flatter yourself." She lied.

"I never do. I've told you that before. What I said was the truth, and you wearing this ring proves it. You could have kept the ring instead you know." He smiled.

*one lock breaks*

"Next. Now that I've proven that you after all are a vulnerable woman inside…"

*whip*

"… Ow… I still say that you are experiencing an attraction towards someone, from before, and even until now." He smirked with confidence.

"That's… That's not possible!" she stammered.

"Why stammer like that if I'm lying?" he asked.

"If you think I'm attracted to someone, then who is this person?" she prompted him for another piece of evidence.

Phoenix takes out a picture from his Profiles, and presents Miles Edgeworth.

_Take that!_

"M-M-Miles Edgeworth? Are you saying I am attracted to my little brother?" she started to sweat bullets.

"Yes, and I have many ways to prove it. Do I need to present some more evidence?"

"…"

*three locks break*

"You are still hiding something from me. Until now, I know you still have feelings for him, but you've always denied them. I'm guessing these feelings were something you tried to suppress for a long time, am I right?" he continued.

"What makes you say that?!" she barked, starting to feel insecure.

"The way you look at him, and the way you act cold towards him most of the time." He smiled.

"H-How… would you know about so many things about this?!" she asked back.

"I'm not that dumb. I'm Miles Edgeworth's friend, ever since grade school. I know that guy, he's smart, but I think he's an idiot since he can't notice what you're been trying to hide all these years, especially because it's obvious for people like me."

"Mmf…" she bit her lip.

*the last lock breaks*

_Unlock Successful _

- Attachment and Attraction –

"Saying I have no feelings of attraction towards Miles Edgeworth is a lie. I do admit that he holds a specific place in my heart, and yes I do have a heart." She began to confess.

"When you asked me out, I began to wonder if you really had feelings of attraction towards me, and as I began to date you, I began to feel confused, and panicked. The whole time I was out with you, I wondered how it would be like if he and I were to go out like that."

"At first I thought it was just a normal little girl crush. I ignored those feelings, and little did I know that they grew stronger each year I lived with him. It went to the extent that I'd chase after him, and he would become part of the reason why I continue prosecuting. I even chased him to America… What a fool I truly am."

He listened intently to every word she was saying.

"Now, it seems that even if we are supposed to get married, he has no response. Maybe he doesn't return my feelings after all. All those years of running after him..." She sighed frustratingly.

"That's not true Franziska." Phoenix said, his eyes serious.

"Then can you assure me that he likes me the way I do?" she answered.

"He might, but doesn't know that yet, or maybe he's just like you." He said back.

"Miles Edgeworth… Hiding his feelings… as usual. He never talks about himself. That's what is truly fearsome about that man." She said.

"He's a strong man as well, but he's a good listener though. I'm sure he'll be open enough if you talk to him." Phoenix suggested.

"No… I'm afraid… I might fall… apart." Her eyes were brimming with tears, which she despised the most. She roughly rubbed her eyes on her white puffy sleeve, with an upset expression on her face.

"Alright. Leave this to me Franziska." He smiled.

"I did… from the very start, Phoenix Wright. I wasn't so sure at first but…"

"Now, your only choice to believe in me, and believe in him too."

"… Maybe this is what they call fate." She fluttered her eyes, trying to diminish the irritation from rubbing them earlier.

"I'm going to turn the situation around, I swear!" he smirked confidently at her.

"Like always in court, and even in real life… You don't cease to amaze me." She gave a smug laugh.

"Try your best. I'll do my part too." He walked her to the front and opened the door for her.

"I'll see you another day, Phoenix Wright." She smiled, as she closed the door.

She took the lift down and walked slowly to the parking lot where Edgeworth had been waiting for about fifteen minutes.

"A minute according to your standards is actually quarter an hour? I'll bear that in mind from now on." Edgeworth gave a serious but teasing smirk to her as she got in the passenger seat of his car.

"Let's have the design for the wedding invitations by the end of this week, Miles Edgeworth." She smirked right back at him.

"Yes, Franziska." He drove off the parking lot in medium speed.

_Just a little more Franziska... Just a little more._ Phoenix looked out the window, then closed the blinds.

**to be continued**


	5. A Discovery

Err, I got really busy! … And got really fatigued in the process. But, I swore to myself I'd finish this! Here's the next chapter. I'd love it if you'd drop a review, reader!

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Fifth Turnabout**

District Train Station

September 27 11:00 am

"Mystic Maya!! Mr. Scruffy Detective!!" Little Pearl happily jumped up and down from the train and ran over to the two people waiting for her at the end of the station.

"Hey there Pearly!" Maya hugged her little cousin.

"How've you been little one?" Detective Gumshoe pet her head.

"I've been doing great! Mystic Maya, the Kurain Family is almost ready with the preparations for you to take place as the Master for good! I can't wait until your inauguration ceremony! And then soon, you're going to get married!" Pearly was so happy saying those words.

"Wow.. Really?" Maya remembered her own mother, the former master.

"Speaking of getting married, he's going to get married soon too, pal!" Gumshoe flashed a bright smile.

"Who, Mr. Scruffy Detective?" Pearl shone her innocently cute eyes towards him.

"NO! NO! NO!" Maya mouthed to the Detective, waving her hands to him rapidly.

"Why, Phoenix of course! He's getting married to Ms. von Karma!" Detective Gumshoe didn't notice Maya's warning.

"… Is that true… Mystic Maya?" she turned to her, her eyes brimming with tears, her cheeks turning bright red as if it were the end of the world.

"… sigh… Yes, Pearly." She mumbled, then glared at Gumshoe behind his back.

"Waaaaaah!!!!" Pearl started to cry.

She cried all the way back to the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Wright and Co. Law Offices

September 27 11:30 am

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! How cruel of you to just dump Mystic Maya like that!" Pearl ran over to Phoenix Wright who was putting away a very recent case file.

"P-P-Pearls! What are you talking about?" he laughed nervously, turning his chair towards her.

"You BIG liar!!" she cried and jumped on the desk out of her anger and slapped him, multiple times on each cheek.

"OOOOW!"

*wha-pack* *pak* *wha-pack*

"Hey Pearly! Quit it! Poor Nick!" Maya held Little Pearl's arms.

"Mystic Maya! Don't stop me for a jerk like him! He doesn't deserve someone as cool as you!" she cried buckets of tears.

"Uggghhh…" Phoenix comforted his tomato-resembling cheeks.

"Hey pal! You still alive!?! Hey!! HEY!! Don't die on me!!" Gumshoe shook Phoenix, who was loosing consciousness.

"Nick!!" Maya shrieked.

"What have you been feeding him?!! He loses consciousness too quickly!!!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

O-o-O-o-O

"So…… That's all you've been trying to do Mr. Nick?" Pearl blushed, holding her hands together behind her back.

"Um… Yes, Pearls." He told his entire story about his plot to bring Edgeworth and Franziska together.

"Then………..!" she blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Hn?" Phoenix leaned his bandage-covered face over.

"You're not betraying Mystic Maya!?" she smiled shyly.

"Um… I'm just helping a friend." He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh Mr. Nick! You're the best! You're doing a big, kind favor for Mr. Edgeworth! You're like a fairy godmother!!!" she screamed happily, hopping up and down.

"Um…… yes, I guess." He was weeping deep down discovering he was being compared to a fat old woman in her 60s waving a silver wand that gave off glitter sparkles everytime she shook it.

"No! You're a fairy godprince!! You are worthy of Mystic Maya! I really take back what I said earlier!" she shook my hands.

"Fairy godprince…" he wondered if anything of such existed.

*Steel Samurai ringtone*

"……………….." *beep*

"Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking." He answered.

"Wright, I need you to come over right now, Gatewater Hotel." Edgeworth sternly said. He seemed pretty stressed out.

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said, then hung up.

"Mr. Nick, are you going somewhere?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I have to be at the Gatewater Hotel for the wedding preparations." He replied.

"Then, can Mystic Maya and I tag along?" she showed her puppy dog eyes.

"… Alright Pearls." He smiled, not being able to resist her.

Gatewater Hotel Lobby

September 27 12:30 pm

"Oh great! You're finally here, Mr. Wright! We needed you badly!" Adrian Andrews ran rapidly, her high heels, clicking and clacking on the shined marble floor of the hotel.

"Oh, my did you get into a fight!?" she noticed his bandaged face.

"Ah, haha, I got careless." He laughed.

"Hey, Adrian! How have you been?" he smiled and returned the friendly hug she greeted him with.

"I'm going great of course! I got transferred to a new firm, and now, I'm running two jobs as well! I'm promoted to the job of a museum curator, and guess what?!" she beamed a smile.

"What's your new job Ms. Andrews?" Maya smiled.

"I'm a part-time wedding planner too! Ah, this is so fun! The better thing is, I'm planning your wedding with Franzy!" she was ecstatic and overjoyed being able to plan such an important event of her new best friend's life.

"Really? So that's why you're here as well!" Phoenix smiled.

"We gotta get going. Mr. Edgeworth is waiting at the function room upstairs." She ushered them onto the grand staircase.

Gatewater Hotel Function Room B

September 27 12:35 pm

"I insist that instead of a recorded song, or a CD, we'd have a live performance for the wedding song during the ceremony." Edgeworth was browsing through the list of eligible wedding songs in one booklet he picked up from a nearby bookstore.

"But, where do we get a good singer nowadays?" Franziska leaned her head against her hand upright on the table.

"Well, there is this amazing singer from Borginia. She debuted quite some time ago and grew very popular. Maybe we can ask her to sing for your wedding." Adrian Andrews suggested, showing them a leaflet she printed out from the internet.

"That's a good idea. We'll start making connections soon." Edgeworth started searching more about the singer, tapping keys on the laptop on the table.

"Um, excuse me, Mademoiselle, the colour of this fabric is simply divine, however, we need to select the most fine and elegantly comfortable type of cloth." The designer handed Franziska an album of cloth strips.

"Alright then, let's see." She flipped the cover of the thick book open and scanned through its heavy pages, touching every bit of fabric.

"It looks quite busy in here." Phoenix took a seat across Miles.

"You have no idea, Wright..." Edgeworth oddly eyed Phoenix's bandages.

"I won't ask." He mumbled after.

"Here, pick one of your own fabrics for the suit you're going to wear." Edgeworth handed him the album he scanned earlier.

"What did you pick? I'll just have what you'll get, best man." He laughed.

"Very funny Wright. It's your choice at the end, so pick one you'll feel most comfortable in." he went back to his laptop.

"Hmm, what do you suggest, Adrian?" he turned his chair facing her.

"Let's see…" she flipped the heavy pages of the album.

"I'd suggest either of these three." She pointed on the soft-textured ones that aren't too thin, knowing that it's getting colder.

"The wedding ceremony is an outdoor affair?" Phoenix turned to Edgeworth.

"Yes. We're going to coordinate with the weather offices so that we can have a perfect sunny day during the wedding.

"Everything has to be perfect for a von Karma." Franziska leaned forward towards him wagging her pointer finger.

"An outdoor wedding? Wow, that's so romantic!" Maya dreamed of it, smiling.

"*sniffle* You're getting married already! I'm so.." Gumshoe started.

*whip*

"…happy"

*slash*

"… for you!" he finished, then collapsed.

"Gumshoe! What have you been feeding yourself!?!" Phoenix shook him.

5 hours later…

"Ah… Good work everyone!" Adrian clapped her hands as everyone stood up and slowly exited the room.

"Nickie, it's been quite a stressful day. Want to have some coffee together?" Franziska walked over to Phoenix.

"Sure. I'm not busy until later. Edgeworth's handling the bachelor party anyway, all I have to do is attend it!" he laughed.

"We'll see you later at the office Nick." Maya smiled, with her hands on Little Pearl's shoulders.

"I'll take them back to the office Wright. Don't worry." Edgeworth said.

"You won't mind babysitting for an hour-thirty perhaps, Edgeworth?" he asked.

"Hnn.. Don't push your luck, Wright." He stared at him.

"Haha, you're the best Edgeworth." He dragged Franziska out the door while Edgeworth sighed.

Jo's Coffee House

September 27 6:00 pm

"Miles Edgeworth sure is putting his all in this celebration. What a fool he really is." She lightly laughed.

"I'd give the guy a 9.5 on a scale of one to ten." Phoenix chuckled.

"Why are you leaving behind a 0.5?" she asked.

"That's minus points for not realizing what I'm trying to do." He replied.

Franziska smiled gently for a little while.

"You're a good person, Phoenix Wright. You do know that I won't repay your efforts no matter what, right? You do know how I hate you to the bone, right?" she followed.

"Yes. I do painfully know." He eyed her whip for a second there.

"The wedding is pretty rushed itself. Miles Edgeworth doesn't show it, but he wants to give us 'our happiness' rather quickly." She commented.

"It'll be more difficult for you now. You'd better be prepared for the real answer soon." He said.

"You're… not going to push through saying 'I do' even if Miles Edgeworth won't try to get me… right?" she pointed at him.

"No. I told Edgeworth that I'll be in charge of getting the minister. I'll deal with the minister and the paperwork so that the vows won't be valid. Even if we do say I do, the marriage won't be accepted, but we'll still be able to fool him at least." He replied.

"I'll give you credit for your cheating skills, Phoenix Wright. I never knew how much of a swindler you are." She scoffed in a good way.

"It's not cheating!... It's a convenient type of law adjustment." He smiled.

Wright and Co. Law Offices

September 27 6:00 pm

"Ahh, I'm sooooo tired!" Maya dropped herself flat on the couch in the living room.

"Ahh, I'm sooooo tired too!" Pearl mimicked her cousin and dropped herself on the couch next to Maya.

"Are you guys hungry, or anything?" Mr. Edgeworth turned on the lights and turned on the television.

"Yes Mr. Edgeworth! It's almost dinner time!" Pearly smiled.

"Hmm… Okay. I'll order some food. I'll just find a phone directory, I'll be back." He went into Phoenix's office.

Phoenix's Office…

*beep beep beep*

"Hello, this is Edgeworth speaking."

"Mr. Edgeworth, it's Adrian Andrews. Franzy left her office bag at the hotel. I have it with me now. It seems to contain a number of investigation files."

"I see. I'll pick it up with her later when I drive home. Those files were intended for me." He replied, feeling a little bitter that Franziska forgot to hand them to him earlier.

_One does forget everything else when they're in love…_ he thought.

"… Mr. Edgeworth, it may be not my place to say this but… I never thought Franzy would get married to Mr. Wright." Adrian reluctantly said.

"… Is that so? Well, at first I couldn't believe it myself but…"

"No, that's not it. Honestly… I felt vibes of attraction towards you from Franzy. If she were to get married, I honestly thought she'd be married to you." She laughed nervously.

"… I may have grown up with her, but I'm no longer her 'little brother'. She's getting married, and will become a full-grown adult soon. I'll have nothing much to do with her by then. Wright promises to take care of her after all." He blandly explained.

"That's right Mr. Edgeworth… You are no longer her little brother." She sighed happily.

"And she is becoming a full-grown adult, as you say…" she continued.

"……………..Wait Adrian…" he paused briefly then called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"A… Attraction?" he stammered.

"*laughs* Well, maybe it's just my imagination. She is getting married, as you have said." She teasingly replied.

"Thanks." He was out of it, and hung up.

He found the directory, turned to a page and ordered some food. He came out of the office and sat on one of the couches.

The kids were watching a brand new show entitled The Titanium Samurai.

_Hoh Hoh Hoh! You'll never win against me, Titanium Samurai! Now with your comrades trapped in the underground abyss, you'll never be able to join forces! Bwahahaha! _

_No!! I will not give up Evil Feudal Lord! I shall annihilate your forces of evil and vanquish thee!_

"Go get 'em Titanium Samurai!!" Maya cheered.

Edgeworth stared at the screen. He didn't really understand what made kids actually like this kind of entertainment.

Little Pearl sat beside Edgeworth and looked at him carefully, smiling as if she had been enchanted.

"What's the matter, Pearl?" he turned to her.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Edgeworth… It's just soooo romantic. Mr. Nick is doing all this!" she sighed, smiling.

"Huh?" Edgeworth didn't have a clue.

*door creak*

"Hey Edgeworth! Thanks for watching over Maya and Pearls!" Phoenix came in alone.

"You owe me one, Wright." He shot him a bored look.

"Don't worry. I sent Frannie back home safely ages ago."

"Well, I still have some business to attend to. I will see you again soon." He nodded in acknowledgement of everyone, then opened the door.

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya and Pearl said in unison.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"….. Attraction?" Miles Edgeworth muttered as he drove along the highway.

_That's right Mr. Edgeworth… You are no longer her little brother._

Adrian's words echoed through his head. He felt a little dizzy and confused.

He tried to block that conversation off his mind for a while.

… And ended up forgetting to claim Franziska's bag.

**To be continued**

**Preview:**

_"Mister Edgeworth… You want me to give the introduction speech before the wedding ceremony?" Iris blushed and intertwined her fingers._

_"Yes. I heard that you were a Literature major student back in your college days. I could use some of your intellect." He glanced at her._

_"Well… I'll do my best to help in some way." She realized her constraints being in prison after all._

_"Don't worry Iris. I'll find a way for you to attend the wedding. I know Wright is quite significant to you, am I wrong?"_

_"Thank you very much, Mister Edgeworth." The lady's eyes brimmed with tears._

O-o-O-o-O

_"Miles Edgeworth… Remember when we talked about me not knowing how to kiss?" the weak, pale blue-haired beauty leaned on the man's shoulder._

_It was a rather cold night; the two of them were quite alone. Miles was sitting on a hammock outside, within the garden grounds nearing the beach at the end of the landscape. He was worn out from that bachelor party for Phoenix Wright. He went out for some fresh air, until a drunk Franziska von Karma got lost from her bridal shower and ended up leaning on his body for support._

_"Yes. It wasn't too long ago." He replied softly, after a brief silence._

_"You… told me that my time for that will come… didn't you?" she mumbled._

_"…"_

_"…didn't you?!" she breathed on his ear. It felt ticklish on him._

_"Yes." He replied, the stress and fatigue reflecting on his voice._

_"I… can't wait any longer…" she sighed._

o-O-o-O-o-O-o


	6. An Accident

Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while! I've gotten so busy, and I haven't got enough time to write everything at once. Thank you for being patient with me and still reading my story! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, with my pride as an author. I will do my best as always.

-drops of jelly

I don't own Vogue, Wii or Guitar Hero, or other brands I have placed in the story.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Sixth Turnabout**

Detention Center

September 29 1:00 pm

"Miss Iris, someone came to visit you today." The security guard called Iris out of her cell.

"Yes sir." She smiled, in hopes of seeing Phoenix.

She entered the visiting room and sat on the chair only to find not Phoenix, but Miles Edgeworth seated opposite to her.

"Mister Edgeworth… It's been quite a while since we've seen each other." She softly spoke.

"Yes… Indeed. But now, I have a matter to discuss with you." He slipped a beautifully decorated white invitation through the glass separating them.

She took the card and carefully opened it.

_You are cordially invited to our wedding, a sacred day of union between I, Phoenix Wright, the groom and Franziska von Karma, my bride. _

_It will be held on the 30__th__ of September, 3:00pm and the wedding reception will be at 7:00pm, both happenings at the Easthill Gardens. A map is attached indicating its location._

_We'd be highly pleased to be graced with your presence._

She read the invitation, its standard message text printed in a lovely font.

"I see. Mister Wright will be wed tomorrow." She pretended not to know about what Phoenix planned.

"I want you to come to this affair." Edgeworth told her.

"Why, Mister Edgeworth? As you can see, I cannot move about freely anymore." She smiled.

"He's a good friend of yours, right?"

"Yes, indeed. I would love to see this event." She replied.

"Then, you will come and give the introduction speech before the ceremony." He asked her a favor.

"Mister Edgeworth… You want me to give the introduction speech before the wedding ceremony?" Iris blushed and intertwined her fingers.

"Yes. I heard that you were a Literature major student back in your college days. I could use some of your intellect." He glanced at her.

"Well… I'll do my best to help in some way." She realized her constraints being in prison after all.

"Don't worry Iris. I'll find a way for you to attend the wedding."

"Thank you very much, Mister Edgeworth." The lady's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Then, it is settled. I will make arrangements for you to be picked up tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning, so that you can prepare yourself for the event." he said.

"Yes. I'll start writing some material in the meantime as well, Mister Edgeworth." She smiled in a lovely way. She was determined to write a good piece about this wedding.

"Call me, if you need any consultations. I've asked permission for you to have access to a phone to contact me." He slipped in his name card.

With that, he stood up and left. She kept the invitation and calling card then went back to her cell, guided by the security guard.

Adrian Andrews's Apartment

September 29 1:15 pm

"How are the preparations for my bridal shower party tonight, Adrian?" Franziska was reading a _Vogue_ magazine while sipping some warm tea.

"It's going quite well Franzy. Everything's pretty much under control. All you have to do is attend it!" she laughed, opening the open and taking out the baked lasagna she prepared as a snack.

"And the guests?" she asked further.

"I invited Ms. Maya Fey, and even your sister!" Adrian checked her list in her little booklet after slipping off the bright green kitchen gloves she was wearing.

"M-m-my sister?!! My sister is here?!" Franziska screamed.

"Yes of course! No older sister would dare miss her younger sister's wedding, or even their bridal shower." Adrian explained.

"… Drat. Foolish woman… She didn't have to come." She pouted and blew a sigh.

"Oh yes, in case you wanted to know, her plane was scheduled to arrive an hour ago. She must have moved into her hotel already. You can go visit her and bring her some of this delicious lasagna!" Adrian sliced up the pasta and made two servings.

"…" she gave her a blank stare.

"Well, anyway we should go to a salon and gussy up for tonight! It's totally gonna be a girls' night out!" Adrian smiled brightly and kept her spirits high to balance out Franziska's gloomy aura which occupied the room.

*ding dong*

"I'll get that!" Adrian ran to the door.

*open*

RUFF RUFF

*pant pant*

"Ahh!!" Adrian screamed.

*thud* *lick* *lick*

"Franniiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hahaha! Phoenix likes you! Phoenix stop licking! Down, boy!" a little girl hugged the big dog's neck, pulling him away from poor Adrian who dropped onto the floor.

"Franzy!!! HELP!" Adrian squeaked, trying to push away the drooling mutt's face.

"I know you're in here somewhere!! Phoenix sniffed you from two blocks away!" Triela von Karma-Ivanovich (not the real name LOL) the prosecutor's elder sister skipped into the room with her daughter Cassandra (not the real name) and their dog Phoenix.

"… You didn't have to bother coming." Franziska mumbled coming out of the kitchen.

"Are you joking? No older sister would dare miss her younger sister's wedding, or even their bridal shower." Her elder sister smirked at her showing their striking resemblance.

"Touche, Triela!" Adrian said, sitting on top of her couch's arm rest, away from Phoenix the dog.

"Adrian… my sister… agh!!!" Franziska screamed.

"So… Where's Miles-_bruder_?" Triela scanned the room for the man.

"He's not here at the moment. He's still at the Prosecutor's Office." Franziska replied, trying to push away Phoenix's drooling face away from her.

"I knew the two of you had something back in Germany! Tee-hee!" her sister giggled.

"… He's not the groom, sis." She shot her a look.

"Oh, so who is the man you have set your eyes on Franziska?" she gave Phoenix a treat.

"You'll meet him soon. Our parties are two rooms apart. We're going to have the parties at The Blue Ruby Cove later." She replied.

"Alright. I'll wait. In the meantime, I'll have to find someone to baby-sit Cassy and Phoenix while I'm gone." She pulled out her phone.

"If you're looking for a baby-sitter, I know someone with a lot of free time! She's also going to baby-sit another child. Both of them could play together!" Adrian volunteered.

"Really? Perfect! Cassy and Phoenix are such little angels!" Triela happily sang.

"Oh, by the way… Where is…" Franziska gave her sister an inquiring look, obviously asking about her husband.

"He decided to let us go, but he was too busy he couldn't make it." She replied.

"I see."

"Well, what are you guys all waiting for? Let's gussy up for the party!" Adrian smiled and opened the door out.

Prosecutor's Office

September 29 4:30 pm

"Here you go. I took the trouble to get it for you after Adrian called me this morning." Phoenix Wright placed Franziska's Office bag containing the investigation files on Edgeworth's desk.

"… Thank you." He remembered yesterday.

"It seems unlikely of you to forget an errand just moments after you were sent for it." Phoenix sat down on one of the couches in the office.

"I guess it slipped off my mind last night." He made a pathetic excuse to hide his inner feelings of doubt yesterday.

"Thank you, for doing this... For me and for her." Phoenix said with a gently look in his eyes.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer. Despite that he still denied it.

"… By the end of everything, you will realize it yourself Edgeworth." He gave Edgeworth a familiar set of words.

"What would you do… if you had a very close friend who…" Miles started, reluctantly.

"..?"

"… who fell in love with the woman you irrevocably love, you but deny your feelings existed…? Which one would you choose? Friendship, or love?"

"*laughs* From what television show did you get that line from this time?" Phoenix giggled.

"… I'm serious." His face looked anguished.

"… I'd punch him in the face for denying his true feelings. That's it." He looked at him.

"…" it was rather an unclear answer, but Miles decided to figure the rest out by himself.

"We'd better get going. The bachelor party starts at 5. Larry's probably already there setting up the fireworks for later." Phoenix reminded Miles.

Blue Ruby Cove – Hibiscus Room

September 29 5:05 pm

"I wonder why they name their function rooms after flowers… it is quite unique." Phoenix looked around the room, a posh, tropical setting.

"Nick!! Edgey!!!" Larry skipped towards them and greeted them.

"Hey pal! It's about time the groom and the best man came!" Detective Gumshoe turned on the _Wii_ and plugged the _ninchuck_ controller inside the plastic guitar.

"What's going on? When did I arrange for these random shenanigans?!" Edgeworth's face turned purple.

"C'mon Mr. Edgeworth! Surely a little _Guitar Hero_ action won't hurt!" Gumshoe laughed as Larry inserted the CD.

"…. Ugh…." Edgeworth sighed as Phoenix laughed.

Blue Ruby Cove – Hyacinth Room

September 29 5:05 pm

"Alright girls! Let's get this party started!" Maya Fey switched on the television and plugged in the microphones.

"Hey! Are you one of Franziska's friends?" Franziska's elder sister helped her adjust the settings of the karaoke machine.

"Yes, she is sis. She's also the groom's assistant." Franziska arranged the presents she received, those from her friends here and abroad.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. You seem to be such a kind, cheerful girl." Triela smiled at Maya.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet Ms. von Karma's sister too!" Maya shook hands with her.

"Pick a song Franziska!" Maya handed her a book of songs.

"What? A song?" Franziska browsed through a list of familiar songs.

"Yes Franzy. Sing a song!" Adrian cheered her on.

"…. Heh. No one can match my perfect ability in singing!" she smugly snagged one of the microphones, took a deep breath, then sang.

O-o-O-o-O

"Hey! Franziska! Start opening your presents!!" Maya pulled her over to the big table of presents.

"!... Yes, alright." She smiled and looked at the amount that piled up.

She started opening them one by one. First, the ones given by her friends abroad.

"………………" she blankly stared at the delicate piece of laced fabric that sat in pink tissue paper inside a round box.

"Lingerie!... *gasp*" Adrian blushed.

"Oh my!" Triela laughed.

One after another, the presents were the same. Yes, lingerie of different varieties and colors, each serving the same eye candy purpose.

_Franziska! I always thought you were a strong woman and not the type to get married! Love you!_

_Franziska, I thought you were the nightmare of all men! You're lucky to have found one who thinks of you as a sweet dream!_

_Way to go! You've finally got yourself a man! Take care._

The messages shared almost the same point. Nevertheless, they made quite an impact on her.

By the end of opening her friends' presents she was already weary and tired from blushing. She had never received such kinds of gifts before. It made her uneasy and feel foolish.

"I'll see what's inside your box then, Maya." She took a lavender-colored box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful purple ornament bracelet and a note that described how the charm worked, including its other functions.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it." She put it on and felt relieved not holding a piece of delicate silk or fabric.

She opened Adrian's present next, which was a locket and pen recorder with a journal.

"Thank you. I needed these things." She smiled.

She opened her sister's lastly. It was a photo album of memories.

She opened it carefully and saw pictures of her mother, and her recently late father when he was younger. He used to be very warm yet strict at times. Although he was a figure of terror at times, she grieved silently over the fact that he couldn't spend more time with her.

She saw pictures of her and her sister practicing ballet, playing with dolls, studying and sleeping together.

She saw pictures of her and Miles studying together, playing on the grass during a walk in the park or a picnic, pictures from elementary school and kindergarten. She missed those times when she curled up next to him when she missed her father, and her sister wasn't around. She remembered how dependent and immature she was back then, always counting on him to hold her hand, protect her, or carry her when she was too tired to go to bed by herself.

Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, against her will of course.

Her sister embraced her tightly.

"Let's relieve all our stress! From work, or love, whatever! Let's do anything we want tonight!" her sister cheered, taking out some drinks.

"Hey, Franziska and Maya aren't of legal age! Easy there." Adrian laughed.

"Who cares! Let's party." Franziska fought off the spilling tears.

O-o-O-o-O

"….. Wright… Hey…" Edgeworth poked Wright multiple times to wake him. He looked around him. Larry was fast asleep, mumbling random names of his past girlfriends, Gumshoe was asleep, but he seemed to be squirming.

"No sir! I have the files ready!!" he was having a nightmare.

"…sigh." Edgeworth wearily stood up and switched off the television and then stepped out for some fresh air.

Yes, they were all drinking, but Edgeworth did rather well handling his liquor. The faint pink blush on his cheeks didn't disappear, but he was able to stand straight and his speech didn't seem to be affected.

Outside was the garden. It was decorated beautifully with tropical flowers, and the torches around were lit. From there, he could the beautiful white sand beach. He found a hammock, and it seemed to be a good breezy, starry night.

He lay down on the hammock, slowly drifting into a nap.

However, he suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes. He sat up, but slouched slightly.

Franziska came out of the bushes, her eyes fluttering, her body weak. She was dangerously about to faint. However, she made it to the hammock.

She sat down next to him.

"Are you alright… Franziska?" he tapped her shoulder softly.

"Mmmmhmmmm…" she gave a long hum.

"Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go to a room or something?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Miles Edgeworth." She replied.

"You aren't. Why don't you listen to me tonight?" he insisted.

"No. I'm… ohhhhhhh-kay….." she wearily replied.

"Let me stay here for a bit Miles Edgeworth." She continued.

He remained quiet for quite sometime.

"You're… drunk! Aren't you! Ha-ha-ha…" she pointed at him, pulling away, then fell back on his shoulder, leaning her weak body on his.

"… You're pretty much drunk yourself. You know better than to drink this much." He scolded her gently.

A long silence followed after. He thought she had already fallen asleep. He was growing tired himself, but stayed put.

"Miles Edgeworth… Remember when we talked about me not knowing how to kiss?" the weak, pale blue-haired beauty leaned on the man's shoulder as she did.

It was a rather cold night; the two of them were quite alone. Miles was sitting on a hammock outside, within the garden grounds nearing the beach at the end of the landscape. He was worn out from that bachelor party for Phoenix Wright. He went out for some fresh air, until a drunk Franziska von Karma got lost from her bridal shower and ended up leaning on his body for support.

"Yes. It wasn't too long ago." He replied softly, after a brief silence.

"You… told me that my time for that will come… didn't you?" she mumbled.

"…"

"…didn't you?!" she breathed on his ear. It felt ticklish on him.

"Yes." He replied, the stress and fatigue reflecting on his voice.

"I… can't wait any longer…" she sighed.

"Sleep… That's what you apparently need now." He mouthed.

"You as well… You've been a foolishly foolish fool, working so hard." She smirked.

"It's not such a big bother. It's for you and Wright after all." He said in response.

"Go to sleep." She pushed him onto the hammock. He lay down comfortably. She followed and fell softly, landing on his body.

"… You aren't warning me… for loafing around, falling asleep with another man, when I am about to get married tomorrow. Hah, what a mess I am becoming." She breathed.

Her soft hair tickled his neck, and her perfume intoxicated him, making him fall asleep slowly.

"Another man… It doesn't really matter. I'm your 'younger brother', remember?" he muttered, with the purpose of not being audible.

"No. To me Miles Edgeworth… You are another man." She muttered back.

He averted his eyes, sulking that she had heard him.

"Yes. You were never a younger brother to me. That was just a silly habit I clung onto ever since my sister started calling you that."

He couldn't tell if she was lying or not at that time.

"It's my last night being the girl who grew up with you. Tomorrow, I'll be married to Phoenix Wright." Her voice grew softer as her heart became heavier.

Miles Edgeworth looked deeply into her eyes. She had a meaningful yet yearning look on her face.

"I'll miss you." She finally uttered.

He didn't know what to say. Instead, he lost control of his body, or his mind. He was shaken by those three words.

He cupped her cheeks and wiped off the spilling tears from her eyes with his thumb and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The wind blew softly and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. The light of the torches surrounding them warmed the two of them on the sturdy hammock.

The distinct sound of the waves comforted them, and the smell of the white Kalachuchi flowers filled the air.

Franziska was a bit shock of what had just happened, but she adjusted to him quickly. She comforted him, and helped him rest by stroking his hair gently as he deepened that kiss. He held her as if he would never want to let go… As if there were no tomorrow… As if he didn't want to give her away ever…

Not even to Phoenix Wright… someone he could call his best friend.

He suddenly realized what he had done, and how she had responded. He gently pulled away. His eyes were reflecting confusion and anguish.

She eyed him with an indeterminate feeling in her eyes.

"Franziska…"

"Good night… Miles Edgeworth…" she slowly got off the hammock, and walked back to the function room.

Edgeworth stayed on the hammock… Confused and dazed.

However, one thing lingered on his mind.

He needed her back. He can't let her go.

Even if it was Phoenix who would turn out to be his rival

**to be continued**


	7. A Memory

Ahh... My eyes are tired, but I can't sleep until I finish this! I'd love it if you drop a review!

-drops of jelly

I do not own the names of designs or other brands mentioned below.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Final Turnabout**

*beep beep beep*

Miles Edgeworth was startled at the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned as he grabbed the little machine and turned the alarm off.

"I... really can't do it after all..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes, and slipping on his slippers.

He had a rather rough night. He came home very, very tired. He just crashed into bed after sliding his trench coat off of him, which was very unlikely of him.

He dreamed of many things, he felt his tears trickle down along with his sweat during that night. He remembered waking up at 3 am panting weakly, but he couldn't remember what he had dreamed of. He couldn't sleep for an hour-thirty. His mind was filled with thoughts. He was trying hard to remember why he sobbed in his sleep. He fell asleep but dreamed of nothing after.

Now, as he started one of the most important days of his life, he was caught unprepared.

He was unmotivated and weak, but he wouldn't dare show that when he reaches the place for his agenda that day.

He took out his Corinthian-designed suit – a white polo covered with a monochrome vest, with a short light blue silk scarf, looking like a wide necktie around the collar of the white polo, covered by a long black tailcoat blazer, with a shiny material to it. His suit was embellished with a delicately created corsage of fresh flowers.

He showered for a few moments, dressed up, then had some breakfast he made for himself. He placed his attire for the day in the car, carefully laid and secured on the back seats, and got in the driver's seat.

He drove to Easthill Gardens. It was VERY early for a normal guest, or person to be there at that hour in the morning, however Miles Edgeworth wasn't just a normal guest.

He was the wedding planner...

For his Best Friend's Wedding

When he stepped out of the car, apparently he wasn't the only person there at the place.

He was approached by Maya and Pearl Fey.

"GOOD MORNING MR. EDGEWORTH!!" Maya screamed so energetically. She was just so chipper early in the morning.

"Good morning Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl jumped up and down, blushing.

"Good morning... Maya... Pearl..." he greeted them calmly.

"What's with the long face? Today's a big celebration! Nick and Franziska are getting married!" Maya smiled.

"Yes. I know they are." He forced a smile.

How can a guy smile when the woman he recently discovered he actually loved was getting married to a guy he saw as his brother?

"Mr. Edgeworth, don't be so down! Mystic Maya and I are going to cheer you up and help you prepare for the wedding." Pearl held his hand reassuring him.

*ring ring*

"Edgeworth speaking..." he answered his phone.

"Mister Edgeworth? It's me Iris." A gentle voice responded on the other side.

"Ah, Iris, you've already been temporarily released?" he paced around the room slowly.

"Yes, just now. In fact, I'm trying to get a cab to the mall."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, it's alright. I can handle this. Oh, I've got to go. My cab's here." She hung up.

Somewhere on the Street

September 30 9:15 am

"...! Phoenix!" Iris's face glowed with happiness upon seeing him standing next to the cab.

"I'll escort you around, if you don't mind." He greeted her.

"That's fine with me, but you must be at the Easthill Gardens right? The wedding will start later." She blushed.

"I still have time. Edgeworth won't notice a thing, I'm sure." He winked at her.

"I'll have to stop you when it's needed then, Feenie." She smiled gently.

Yes, when it comes to Iris, his first love Phoenix doesn't seem to think before he acts anymore. It's the other way around... If only Mia Fey were here.

Mall...

"I'll be fine on my own." Iris let go of Phoenix's hand.

"Why? Am I being a nuisance?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to buy a wedding gift. Surely I don't want you to see it." She laughed.

"Rissie! Please don't say that! I'm not going to get married." He started to sweat.

"*laughs* I will go buy an attire for myself then. I don't want you to see it yet." She pouted lightly yet adorably.

"..... You win." He blushed.

"But, I'll have lunch with you, alright?" he held her shoulders.

"Okay." She crossed her heart.

She hopped from shop to shop in search of a suitable piece of attire. She honestly had no idea what to pick, considering she never grew up in a fancy cultured lifestyle. She was doing terrible in picking the right dress styles and patterns. It was quite depressing to see.

As she was browsing a line of clothes, she met a certain blue-haired beauty's eyes.

"...! Miss von Karma!" she smiled, seeing the all-too familiar face in front of her.

"I-Iris!" she was a bit surprised, but smiled back.

Jo's Coffee Shop

September 30 9:45 am

"Mister Edgeworth arranged for my temporary release so I can help with the preparations of your wedding ceremony." Iris sipped her cup of tea.

"I see. Thank you for attending." Franziska averted her gaze.

"You... do not mind all this?" Franziska suspected Iris's inner feelings for Phoenix Wright ever since the start of 'that case' because of the way she looked at him at all times.

"... What do you mean, Miss von Karma?" Iris thought of pretending not to know Phoenix's plan.

"It's alright, you don't need to pretend in front of me. I found out what he was up to a little while back." Franziska smirked.

"I see... then, I can talk most openly with you Miss von Karma." She responded.

"That would be great." She sighed.

"At first, I was happy that Mr. Wright,... Feenie decided to ask me for help about this. He saw how you seemed to have an attraction for Mr. Edgeworth, he said, that's why he wanted to help the two of you."

"Miles Edgeworth and I... It seemed like an impossible thought, but because of Phoenix Wright... I don't know what to think anymore." She smiled.

"... It means that the two of you now, are of reach of each other." Iris told her.

"Why?" Franziska's eyes focused on her serious look.

"Because you have rid yourself of the notion that you and Mr. Edgeworth are not for each other." She smiled gently.

"... I see." Franziska's eyes softened.

"Don't worry. It'll turn out fine." Iris comforted Franziska.

"Ha... I'm supposed to be the one to tell you that, Iris." She giggled.

"You shall not just be a guest of mine. I'll make you a bridesmaid! That would be perfect. I shall call Miles Edgeworth immediately." Franziska smiled.

After she made the short phone call, the two of them stood up and exited the coffee shop.

"What are you doing here anyway, Iris?" Franziska asked.

"I'm going to look for a good dress." She thought of stores to enter next.

"... If your taste was just like back then in that boutique, then no way you're showing up at that wedding." She sarcastically said, smiling, remembering the bunch of clothes Iris picked up in that boutique. Those of which consisted of huge polka dot patterns, balloon skirts and frills which seemed to be designed oddly, checker-patterned dresses and chiffon cloth disasters.

"..." Iris blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I'm going to help you pick a splendid gown." Franziska grinned, then began to drag Iris into a chain of boutiques.

If you thought of Iris being donned with English-style Victorian clothing, or another kind of dress with a European motif because of Franziska's influenced sense of style, think again.

Iris came out of the dressing room in a beautiful powder blue-mint gown, subtly shining with fine bits of glitter. It was a mermaid-inspired gown, with the bottom skirt resembling a flowing tail of a mermaid, and a detachable transparent blue shawl that resembled fins.

Along with her gown came her beautiful pearl-colored shoes, white ¾ length gloves, silver aquamarine-gemmed earrings and a silver necklace with a silver shell pendant. She looked absolutely dazzling and enchanting.

"How do you feel in that outfit?" Franziska asked her, looking at her from top to bottom.

"It's quite revealing, but somehow I will get used to it." Iris blushed, seeing herself in front of the mirror. It was a heart-shaped tube top gown, which revealed an amount of skin that no Hazakura temple trainee would dare conceive. Iris tightly secured herself with the blue shawl.

"H-How do I look Miss von Karma?" she asked nervously.

"It's my masterpiece, of course you look perfect! Hahaha." She laughed with her hands on her waist.

But Franziska didn't stop there. She decided to buy a whole new wardrobe with Iris, for both of them.

By the end of their shopping spree, they had more or less fifteen shopping bags with them.

Mall Plaza

September 30 12:00 pm

"...................... You're here too?" Phoenix's face turned blue at the sight of Franziska with Iris.

"Iris said you wanted lunch with her, am I wrong? I decided to eat lunch with her as well, therefore Nickie, be happy and grateful I am now here." She smirked at him.

"The bride and the groom are together with me. What reason is there for me not to be happy?" Iris innocently laughed.

Restaurant...

"Franziska... are you ready for later?" Phoenix asked her while he picked on his food.

"... No. I'm not." Her eyes showed fear.

"Are you going to fight for him?" he asked her another question.

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"Then you won't be afraid. I believe in you." He looked at her seriously.

"I think Mr. Edgeworth is fighting his own battle. This is your battle too." Iris gazed at Franziska too.

"... If that is how it's going to be... I will definitely not lose. This will be one battle I absolutely cannot lose, a battle against myself, and him." She became determined.

"Phoenix Wright, Iris, I'm glad to have the two of you support me. I won't let any of you down." She smirked with determination.

"That's the Frannie I know!" Phoenix laughed.

*whip* *slash* *whip*

"Don't push it, you foolishly foolish foolhardy fool, foolishly smiling like that so foolishly foolish!" she mumbled while harshly whipping him.

Easthill Gardens

September 30 1:00 pm

"You're..... you're.... ugh, never mind! Where have you been Wright?!" Edgeworth breathed out his anger.

"Um, I was uh, taking a walk. Heh-heh-heh." He laughed nervously.

"Sigh. We have two hours... and you're not yet even prepared any bit!" Edgeworth pushed Phoenix towards the dressing room, where a bunch of hairstylists (who will have the headache of thinking what to do with his hair), designers and other people were waiting for him.

Edgeworth patted his hands, and his sleeves together with a triumphant smirk on his face.

He was about to finish everything up then get ready for the wedding himself, until he saw Franziska who stopped as she passed by.

They avoided each other's gaze. It was like a rather awkward atmosphere between them.

They covered themselves with an aura that said, "Forget about last night" out loud.

"Miles Edgeworth, let's have a talk shall we?" Franziska asked him, with a trace of hesitation in her voice.

He followed her without a word as she sauntered along the hall of the building they were in.

It was a one story, but rather tall building. It was a Greek-inspired ambience, thus the tall heights because of the columns surrounding the structure. Vines wrapped around the columns, some bloomed with lovely flowers.

The two walked with a certain distance apart, not saying a word to each other, making no efforts to eliminate the awkward atmosphere.

They both stopped at the end of the hallway, in the open.

"About yesterday..."

"About yesterday..."

They said in unison.

"You first..." he said.

"No, Miles Edgeworth. You first." She insisted.

"I don't want to argue with you over this." He said.

"Neither do I." She stared at him.

"......About yesterday, I've been thinking about it." He started.

Franziska did not lay her eyes off him even for just a second. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hardly breathe. She couldn't think straight. She lost track of all other existences, but only focused on Miles and his voice.

"I've been thinking, wondering if I had feelings for you."

He paused. He in turn was trembling, and felt warm all over.

"I know I shouldn't be saying these things to you... After all you're getting married."

She gave him a look that said, 'What do you mean?'

"Anyway... I've decided. That will be the last time I'll ever bother you. If I ever left you confused, I'm really... sorry. But, after this wedding, you won't have to worry. You won't see me again." He said it, but in a way you couldn't understand how.

"..Won't see me again? What do you mean by that Miles Edgeworth?! Where are you going?!" her voice accelerated.

"You heard correctly." He looked away.

"Are you saying that last night was just a fling for you? ... A stupid accident?!" her voice grew weaker.

"Yes. It was a stupid accident. Please... forget about it, and don't break up with him, ever." He held his breath in.

"Don't tell me that no—"

"If ever you do, if you hurt him like that for my sake... I'll never forgive you." He eyed her coldly.

She was left speechless, with a lump in her throat.

"You have an hour and forty-five minutes to prepare. Please go back to your room now." He walked away.

She swiftly turned, afraid to spill a tear.

An hour later...

Franziska sat at the dresser with her beautifully made white wedding gown – a v-strapped chiffon-silk-satin masterpiece with fine, soft toulle embellished with fine glitter around it, with delicate beadwork sewed carefully onto the cloth, her skirt, a lovely puffed upper layer, and under it, a slim A-line. Her hair was cutely curled into blue little locks, white roses were set into her hair along with little rosebuds. Her veil was pulled back so that her makeup could be done. Sha already had the foundation. Now she's waiting for her makeup artist and Adrian so they could have their makeup done together.

Adrian arrived a few minutes later, but when she entered, she took time to look at her best friend who was about to cry.

"_Yes. It was a stupid accident. Please... forget about it, and don't break up with him, ever... If ever you do, if you hurt him like that for my sake... I'll never forgive you."_

She remembered his words. How bitter they were. She hated every word, every syllable of each word. Each syllable he pronounced with his voice back then felt like arrows that pierced her so.

He was her first love; she couldn't help but start weeping, without wiping her tears. She had just let them spill like that.

"Oh Franzy..." Adrian embraced her gently.

"What's the matter?" she asked, not letting go.

Franziska continued to cry without saying a word.

After a few moments of crying uncontrollably, she uttered Miles Edgeworth's name.

Adrian Andrews immediately understood, and let go.

"You make the decisions before it's too late. But be careful. I believe in you, Franzy." Adrian took out her handkerchief and wiped the rest of Franziska's tears.

"Haha, you're getting tears all over your foundation! Smile! It's your wedding day." She said.

-Groom's Room-

"WHAT?!! He broke up with her?!! I mean, he tossed her off like that?!!" Phoenix was beyond shock.

"Yes. Poor Franzy. She cried a lot. But now, she'll be okay. She decided to go through with the wedding no matter what." Adrian smiled sadly.

_ACK!!! OH NOOOOOO! SHE'S REALLY GOING TO MARRY ME!!!_ He thought.

"......... This can't be!!" he said without thinking.

"What?" Adrian was shocked.

An assistant wedding planner opened the door.

"Ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!" she said.

"**HOLD IT!!**" Phoenix Wright screamed as if he was in court.

They were all in panic.

-In the Gardens-

Miles Edgeworth sat on a clean bench facing another beautiful garden. He was having a strong headache, and heartache. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

_You are a fool... Miles Edgeworth._ He mimicked her tone.

He couldn't bring himself to show up at the wedding. He knew he was about to make the biggest mistake in his life by not chasing after her. He regretted not pursuing her when she pursued him all the way to the States just to follow his path and avenge him. He knew he treated her unfairly.

"Mr. Edgeworth!! It's time for the wedding! It's starting!" Little Pearl sang, skipping towards him in her adorable baby blue flower-like dress, with her hair done in curly pigtails with flower ornaments.

"... Yes, I guess it is." He smiled gently, yet sadly.

"You have to go now!! Mr. Nick said he was looking for his... 'bestest man'?" she was having a hard time remembering those two words.

"You have to be back there too, flower girl." He said back.

"I already marched, so they won't notice that I'm gone." She smiled and sat next to him.

It was silent for a moment until Pearl spoke.

"I-I-I'm soooo happy! It's sooooo romantic! Mr. Nick! He's doing this all for you and Miss Franziska!" she blushed with her hands on her cheeks.

"Me and Franziska? What?" he was a bit confused.

"He's such a romantic fairy-god... fairy-godmother prince!!!!!!!!" she squealed.

"...........................!" Edgeworth was shocked.

"That's so romantic! A hero trying to bring together two people by playing the 'bad guy'! Aww, Mr. Nick is just like that guy on TV!"

Little Pearl revealed Phoenix's plan by that slip of her tongue!!!

"Uh-oh! Whoops!" Pearl realized what she had done.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edgeworth couldn't find any words to say at a time like this. He had just discovered what Wright had been doing- and it actually made sense to him now...

Phoenix's reactions, bad acting skills, and bad lying skills...

Franziska's attachment to him despite her engagement...

He had one more chance to get her back.

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

He sprinted towards the ceremony with nothing on his mind but...

Woo and propose marriage to Franziska von Karma... not caring if he died from **whip slashes** by course.

"Go Mr. Edgeworth!" Little Pearl cheered him on, blushing with tears in her eyes.

Easthill Gardens Ceremony Grounds

September 30 3:45 pm

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two individuals who have pledged their eternal love for each other, Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Franziska von Karma." The grey-beard, lovable old judge began.

The grounds were quiet.

"If anyone objects to the union of this lovey-dovey er-hem, loving couple, please express your sentiments right now."

There was even more silence.

Phoenix and Franziska's eyes were brimming with tears.

Franziska, because she was making a decision, half-baked.

Phoenix, because he was about to live a nightmare for a period of time.

Franziska was trembling, she turned her head around, looking for anyone to count on.

She could see Adrian smiling and waving. She could see Iris nodding and giving her an encouraging look.

She couldn't utter a word. It was going to be too late.

"Alright, then let us begin..." the old judge continued.

"**OBJECTION!!!**" the epic objection of the month sounded loud enough for the whole entourage to hear, and in effect, made all their heads turn towards none other than Miles Edgeworth.

Everyone gasped as he stomped towards the bride and groom.

"Wright... I'm sorry. I can't do it after all." He looked Phoenix in the eye, who in turn, gave him a serious look.

Then, within the next fraction of a second, he strongly, boldly and suddenly pulled Franziska, the bride towards himself and captured her glossed lips.

He tilted her slightly, deepening the kiss, and kissed her with so much emotion, he didn't care if he had accidentally hurt her physically, or if he had little air left to breathe. He was madly in love with her, and he didn't care who saw, even if it was an ENTIRE entourage.

Franziska's tears finally spilled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a message that she accepted him and wanted him to just take her away.

Phoenix's eyes softened, a smile traced onto his lips, and started to clap his hands.

Iris wiped her tears off her eyes then joined in clapping her hands.

Maya joined immediately, clapping her hands rapidly.

Adrian continued to cry tears of joy, as Larry went over to comfort her while howling and clapping his hands.

"Way to go Edgey!!" he shouted.

"Alright! Take her away sir!" Gumshoe shouted and clapped along.

The next moment, everyone else started to clap.

"Wh-What's going on?!! Mr. Edgeworth, we were in the middle of a wedding... What happened?!" the judge was shocked and turned his head around, seeing what's happening.

"I... love you... I love you." Edgeworth nudged his forehead onto Franziska's, as he mouthed those words onto her soft lips.

"I get it. And, I've always loved you too. All along." She smiled.

A little laugh escaped Edgeworth's lips, and his breath tickled her face, since he was still holding her close.

"I-I-I do not understand what is happening Mr. Phoenix Wright!" the judge turned to Phoenix.

"Your Honor, I present evidence... of true love." He laughed, directing his eyes towards his best friend and his ex-bride.

"Ahh... Mmm... I see............ Where?" the judge scanned the room while everyone else laughed themselves off their seats.

"Wright... I don't know what to say..." Edgeworth displayed such a sorry face in front of him.

"And I give you a 9.5 on the scale." He sighed, smiling.

"9.5?" Edgeworth wondered, raising an eyebrow, only to be followed by

*PAHH*

Phoenix Wright punched him square on the face.

"Heh... Like what you said alright..." Edgeworth smirked at him, despite the throbbing pain and the bruise slowly appearing on his cheek.

"That's right. I'd punch him for not noticing his feelings." Phoenix quoted himself, grinning.

"Thank you." Edgeworth smiled very sincerely, gripping Phoenix's shoulder.

"You owe me. Remember that." Phoenix said in return and smiled back at him.

"You guys better get back from your honeymoon soon, alright?!" Maya raised an eyebrow, grinning at them.

"Haha, Maya, they aren't even married yet!" Iris laughed.

"Phoenix Wright... Thank you." Franziska smirked, then pecked his cheek slightly, which send shivers down his spine, turned his face blue, let him sweat bullets, then finally faint on top of Iris who was standing next to him.

"Aaah... Feenie..." she squealed.

Edgeworth and Franziska waved goodbye to them, smiling, walking out of the gardens.

His Best Friend's Wedding was ruined, now he's got a Runaway Bride with him.

Miles Edgeworth's House

September 30 8:00 pm

The two were peacefully curling up next to each other watching a movie earlier, until they feel asleep and took a nap together.

"Miles..." Franziska woke him up by poking his cheek.

"... Franziska..." he sighed, pulling her head closer, leaning on his neck.

"I can't believe it... We aren't an impossible match after all." She laughed softly.

"You thought of that all along?" he asked.

"Well, you did too... didn't you?" she followed.

"Yes. Well, but the moment Phoenix Wright proposed to you... I thought of the future, if I did the proposing that time... If I dated you too..."

"Hmph. You blocked your own thoughts; you hide many things about yourself. That's quite unfair." She muttered.

"You always thought we were an impossible couple... Always. That's unfair." He smirked at her.

"It is sort of true anyway. It's a miracle that we're together like this!" she strongly sighed.

"Oh? I don't think so." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she gave an inquiring look.

"I'll show you what I mean. I'll show you how wrong you are." He laughed, then pushed her down, and into the covers.

Laughter filled the air as they played like children. It was quite nostalgic in fact. It was like a re-run of their episodes of being together from childhood.

In front of that altar, he ruined his Best Friend's Wedding...

But during that ruined wedding, he opened many doors to different futures.

_I was given the oddest job on earth. I am a prosecutor for heaven's sake! I found myself, Miles Edgeworth planning Phoenix Wright's wedding to Franziska von Karma! ..And I didn't know he never had feelings for her after all..._

_But I finally got the woman I always loved, subconsciously, and now undeniably and genuinely._

_Yours truly,_

_**Miles Edgeworth**_


End file.
